


Crazy Love

by bashert



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Finale, did i say fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashert/pseuds/bashert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I take it I'm sleeping out on the couch tonight?" Will called through the closed door.</p><p>"You got it," Mac shouted back, and he heard the bathroom door slam shut and he sighed before turning and heading back into the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Post-finale. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy. I have no excuse. Except that the roads are horrible, it's freezing outside, and winter might be making me go slightly insane. The title is, of course, from Van Morrison.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
_

_And the heavens open  
_

_every time she smiles  
_

_And when I come to her, that's where I belong  
_

_Yet I'm running to her like a river's song-_ Van Morrison

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Will knew that he probably pushed her too far when he tried to follow her into their bedroom and Mac pushed a pillow and blanket into his arms, shoved him lightly out of the way, and slammed the door.

"I take it I'm sleeping out on the couch tonight?" Will called through the closed door.

"You got it," Mac shouted back, and he heard the bathroom door slam shut and he sighed before turning and heading back into the living room.

The argument that started all of this was over some expert that Mac wanted to book to be on a panel about Syria. To be honest, Will had no real strong opinions either way, but he was in an antagonizing mood, and decided to be contrary just to be a little shit. He knew it would piss Mac off (and God was she cute when she was pissed), but he had no idea it would blow up this spectacularly in his face.

He threw himself down, but he was too goddamn tall for the couch, his feet dangling off the end and the blanket she shoved at him not nearly big enough to cover him. Will ran a frustrated hand over his face and debated knocking on the bedroom door and apologizing, or standing his ground and remaining on the couch (the problem was that his ground was stupid. He had no idea why he had made such a fuss about the whole thing. Except that he had, and now his damn pride meant that he had to stick to it).

Sometimes he forgot that unlike in previous fights, they were engaged now, which meant that his problems were coming home with him in the form of an enraged fiancee. She had given him the silent treatment on the way home, crossed her arms and stood rigidly in the corner of the elevator on the way up to their apartment, and then had stalked into the living room, reached for the nearest bottle of wine, poured herself a drink, drained it quickly and told him, in a sharp voice, that she was going to bed.

Will really should have picked up on the subtext there. _She_ was going to bed. And _he_ was stuck on the couch. Because he was an asshole and an idiot, and he could admit it to himself, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it to MacKenzie yet.

He punched the pillow and flopped himself over to his other side. To his dismay, turning over did not magically lengthen the couch or make it any more comfortable, and he thought about booking himself a hotel room for the night, but then decided that was a terrible idea for many different reasons, not the least of which was that Mac would kill him. And there was also a possibility that Page Six would pick up the story that he was staying at a hotel alone, and run with it (And damn it, he could just _see_ Nina Howard's gleeful face asking him, " _Trouble in paradise already?"_ ).

So no. He couldn't go to a hotel. He was stuck out on the couch until Mac decided to forgive him. He loved that woman with every fiber of his being, but fuck if he was going to go in there and apologize and set a precedent.

It took all of three and a half minutes for him to realize that he wasn't getting any sleep any time soon, so instead he heaved himself back up to his feet and over to the bar. It was his turn to pour himself a drink, but he opted for scotch. It was early December, which meant it was way too damn cold to go sit outside (although that balcony _was_ where he did his best brooding. And he was in a brooding type of mood, certainly), so instead he took his glass back over to the couch, nicking his guitar on the way.

Will placed the glass of scotch on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch, holding the guitar lazily in his hands. He strummed softly, telling himself that he wasn't _trying_ to wake up Mac, although he wouldn't be totally sorry if he did.

The sound of her soft footfalls told him he was successful, and he glanced over his shoulder and gave her what he hoped was a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," he apologized and she came around the couch and he was at least a little hopeful because she didn't look _completely_ infuriated. Instead, she gave a resigned sigh.

"I wasn't sleeping," she admitted. "But is there anything _else_ you'd like to apologize for?" She uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips and looked so stern that he bit down on his lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure there are a lot of things I could apologize for," he answered. "You'll have to be more specific." She huffed, and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed," she started to walk away but Will moved quickly, darting up from the couch, holding his guitar in one hand as the other reached out to gently grab her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized we weren't yet at a joking stage," he tried to sound sincere, and she rolled her eyes. " _And_ I'm sorry for earlier. I was being a prick."

"Yes, you were," Mac replied, her tone matter-of-fact. Will tugged on her wrist lightly as he sat back down, and she sighed, but came around to sit down next to him, her head dropping down onto his shoulder as he settled the guitar back in his lap. "And I'm still mad at you."

"You are?" He asked, surprised, and then he chuckled lightly and dropped a kiss into her hair. "Well, don't let me stop you from your righteous anger."

"It _is_ righteous," she argued. "You were a total asshole today just because you could be." Will had the decency to feel ashamed. She was right, he was. "I should make you sleep on the couch like I was planning on."

"But I don't have to?" He tried not to sound too hopeful, and she pinched his side.

"No, despite my better judgement, you can come back to the bedroom," Mac replied. "But it's not because you're forgiven, so please remember that. It's only because it's fucking cold outside and you are like a furnace." He started to play a song as she settled more comfortably into his side. She was quiet for a moment, and then her forehead furrowed. "What is that you're playing? 'Crazy Love?'"

"Mm-hmm," he replied, beginning to softly sing the words.

"You think that singing me Van Morrison is going to make me less angry with you?" Mac asked.

"I thought it was certainly worth a try," he smirked, as he decided to be brave and press a kiss to her temple.

"It's working," Mac muttered, grudgingly. Will laughed, and then set the guitar down on the coffee table, putting both arms around Mac and tugging her so that she was nearly in his lap.

"I really _am_ sorry," he murmured. "And we can put whatever expert you want on the panel."

"Damn straight we can," she huffed.

"Damn straight we can," he repeated back with a grin. "Can we please go to bed now?" She nodded her head where it was tucked against his chest. She stayed there for another moment before finally climbing up off the couch and offering a hand down to Will to help him up.

"I want it to be noted," she said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she bumped their hips together as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom. "that I gave you a pillow and a blanket. I'm not a monster."

"The blanket was tiny!" Will exclaimed. "It's like a child's blanket. The blanket was a tease! You don't seriously expect me to be grateful for a tiny blanket and a pillow when you exiled me to our very uncomfortable couch? Let me tell you..."

" _Will_ ," Mac's voice was exasperated, and she shut him up by kissing him hard. "Stop while you're ahead."


End file.
